HIBI
by AkiraD.WaterTrafalgar
Summary: Una oficial de policía recibe una alerta, cuando ella y su pareja van a la escena del crimen encuentran una desagradable imagen; dos cuerpos putrefactos. En un cajón se encuentra con un diario, que al parecer es de uno de los cuerpos. Al leerlo se da cuenta de lo loco y retorcido que es él dueño al plasmar su obsesión por una chica; Hinata Hyuga.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: H** IBI

¡Los personajes de **Naruto** son de **Masashi Kishimoto**!

— Diálogos —

« _Pensamientos_ »

 _Narración de Sasuke._

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

...

 **Capitulo 0: P** rólogo.

...

— Dios... — pronuncio aterrada una oficial de policía. — Esto es tan... ¡Desagradable!

El caso que les habían asignado esta vez, era muy tétrico y retorcido a gran escala. Y cada vez iba empeorando mientras se adentraban en ese sucio, viejo y lugumbre lugar corroído por la humedad y el tiempo.

Muchos insectos repugnantes y roedores lograban verse a simple vista, junto con ese desagradable olor a putridez que se colaba por las fosas nasales de los presentes, revolviendo su estomago y provocando unas amenazantes ganas de vomitar sus alimentos al aspirar el aire ese putrefacto lugar.

Entre más se adentraban en aquella casa, lograron encontrar cadáveres de animales a un gran punto de descomposición. Y algunos se encontraban llenos de larvas de gusanos que podían verse a simple vista moverse entre la carne podrida.

Prosiguieron a abrir una de las habitaciones del lugar, al parecer eran los restos de la recamara principal y en la desgastada cama matrimonial estaban dos cuerpos humanos casi momificados y carcomidos por los animales. Una escena simplemente desagradable y grotesca.

Después de que unos exploradores encontraran esa casa, de inmediato llamaron a las autoridades y denunciaron dichos cuerpos y lugar.

Cuando los cuerpos fueron llevados para hacerles una autopista para saber la causa de muerte y el sexo de ambos cuerpos, algunas pertenencias fueron llevadas para analizarse. En uno de los burós de la habitación se encontró un diario de uno de los cuerpos y la oficial a cargo comenzó a leerlo.

...

 _10/Marzo/199X_

 _Nunca creí que yo tuviera que llegar a escribir en una de estas cosas para mujeres, pero creo que estoy enloqueciendo._

 _Hace unos días me encontré con una hermosa mujer, su cabello era largo y negro, su voz era suave y armoniosa, su piel era blanca y cremosa y por ultimo, su cuerpo era endemoniadamente sexy._

 _Pero lo que me atrapó, fueron ésos enormes, exóticos y cautivantes ojos redondos como la luna._

 _Quise hacer esa mujer mía desde el primer instante en el que mi mirada la encontró. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla y hacerla gemir._

 _Me estaba obsesionando con ella._

 _No podía dejar de pensar en ella y desearla. Cada vez las fantasías en mi cabeza iban empeorando._

 _Quieto tocarla._

 _Quiero besar sus carnosos labios, tanto que sus labios duelan y ardan por mis besos y mordidas._

 _Quiero morder, chupar y masticar cada parte de su blanquecina piel hasta que se llene de marcas y sangre._

 _Quieto hacerla llorar, tanto de placer como de dolor._

 _Quiero creer que esto es normal._

...

La primera hoja del viejo diario dejó un poco perturbada a la mujer.

Pero aun así siguió leyendo.

...

 _15/Marzo/199X_

 _Hoy la observe junto a un hombre. La sangre me hirvió a tal punto en que golpeé la pared una y otra vez para desquitar mi furia y dejar mis nudillos cortados y sangrantes._

 _Ese maldito hijo de puta se atrevió a tocar su rostro. El rostro que nunca he tocado más que en mis retorcidas fantasías._

 _Quise llegar en ese momento y tomarlo de su camiseta, destrozarle el rostro con mis puños hasta que se le caigan todos los dientes. Quería que su rostro se llene de sangre y este tan destrozado que sea irreconocible. Hubiese matado a ese hijo de perra con mis propias manos por haberla tocado._

 _¡Ella era mía!_

 _Ella me pertenece._

 _Nadie debe tocarla. Absolutamente nadie._

 _Me estoy volviendo loco por ella._

 _Me estas volviendo loco, Hinata Hyuga._

...

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la oficial.

El hombre que había escrito ese diario estaba profundamente obsesionado con la tal; Hinata Hyuga.

...

 _18/Marzo/199X_

 _Después de haberla visto hace ocho días, un amigo nos presento._

 _Escuchar tu nombre salir de tus labios fue tan excitante, tanto que casi tengo una erección de sólo pensar en mi nombre salir de tus pequeños labios con tu suave voz jadeante._

 _Aunque ya sabía tu nombre, no cambia el querer escuchar tu nombre salir de tus labios._

 _Cuando estrechamos nuestras manos, sentí una descarga en mi cuerpo. No quería soltar tu mano, y con una destrozante lentitud la solté, y te sonrojarse de una adorable manera._

 _Maldición... Quería encerrarte en una jaula como a un pajarillo._

 _Quiero hacerte mía de muchas retorcidas maneras._

...

...

«Continuará»

...

...

Ahora quise hacer algo retorcido xD

Yo creo que un no quedó tan tétrico/retorcido/terrorífico como quise :I

 **Es temporada de estrenos (?)**

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: H** IBI

¡Los personajes de **Naruto** son de **Masashi Kishimoto**!

— Diálogos —

« _Pensamientos_ »

 _Narración de Sasuke._

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

...

 **Capitulo 1**

...

22/Agosto/199X

 _Nunca olvidaré este día._

 _Fue la primera vez que me saludaste, fue la primera vez que me miraste y fue cuando me hiciste comprender algo._

 _Te escuche hablar con tus amigas. Las muy putas te forzaban para que le hablaras a un chico y tu inmediatamente te negastes mientras tus mejillas se pintaban color carmín._

 _Te mirabas tan hermosa, Hinata._

 _En una de esas estúpidas preguntas de esas mujeres, te preguntaron que era lo que piensas de mí, entonces no pude evitar sentirme expectante a tus palabras y pensar ingenuamente en algo positivo, sin embargo no fue así._

 _Y aun tus palabras se repiten una y otra vez en mi cabeza._

«Imposible, Somos de dos mundos diferentes»

 _Juro que te haré bajar hasta el mismo infierno en el que estoy, y solo así podremos estar juntos._

...

Después de unos días, continuó leyendo los retorcidos pensamiento que estaban escritos en el diario que encontró y no dejaba de sorprenderse por las palabras escritas del dueño, del cual aun no sabía el nombre.

...

28/Agosto/199X

 _El día anterior hablamos por más de cinco minutos y gracias a eso, tuve el mejor sueño de mi maldita vida._

 _Soñé en poder besar tus labios una y otra vez mientras los lamia y succionaba._

 _En el momento en el que mis ásperas y callosas manos tocaron tu piel y sentí que toque el cielo._

 _De solo tratar de recordar tu cuerpo desnudo, me provoca una dolorosa erección matutina. Y ni como olvidar como mi sucia mente me dio el poder y el gusto de ver tu rostro retorcido en placer y escuchar tus dulces y sonoros gemidos mientras te penetraba una y otra vez mientras te aferrabas a mi espalda y la arañadas hasta el punto de hacerme sangrar, eso solo logró excitarme más._

 _Mis dientes y manos picaban, pero esa sensación se detuvo cuando atrape tus voluptuosos pechos entre mis manos, los estruje y mordí con fervor repetidas veces, eso solo hizo que te sintieras más estrecha en tu interior y apretara mi pene de una sofocante y deliciosa manera que hizo venirme dentro de ti._

 _Realmente fue el mejor sueño que te tenido en toda mi jodida vida._

...

Era de noche y después fe terminar su turno, pudo irse a su casa, donde siguió leyendo ese diario. Sin embargo, no se imaginó cual iba a ser el contenido de esa fecha.

La oficial sabía que era sucio e inmoral lo que estaba leyendo, pero aun así no pudo parar. Su entrepierna podía sentirse húmeda y palpitante.

— E-Eso esta mal... Esta mal. — se repitió a si misma.

Estaba mal seguir leyendo ese diario, estaba mal el haberse excitado por leer eso y el haberse deseado ser amada de esa retorcida manera.

...

30/agosto/199X

 _Ya no puedo más con esto, esto me esta consumiendo, solo quiero hacerte mía de algún modo._

 _No quiero que ningún bastardo se atreva a tocarte o coquetearte enfrente de mi. ¿Porque no eres mía, Hinata?_

 _Seria hermoso disecarte para que siguieras igual de bella._

 _Tengo tantas ganas de tenerte a mi lado, ya sea por tu voluntad o no._

 _Sólo con que estés a mi lado es suficiente para mantenerme cuerdo._

...

...

Continuara.

...

...

Hola! Al parecer a muchos les gusto mi dos nuevas historias.

Debo decirles que nunca me espere que tuviera tan buen recibimiento.

Como ya sabrán «creo» me robaron mi celular «ya van dos que me roban»💔 y de ahí es donde les escribo y actualizo... Y pues al principió comencé a escribir en papel y pues me prestaron un celular y aquí estoy (?)

Nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización de cualquier historia xD ❤

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo: H** IBI

¡Los personajes de **Naruto** son de **Masashi Kishimoto**!

— Diálogos —

« _Pensamientos_ »

 _Narración de Sasuke._

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

...

 **Capitulo 2**

...

 _03/Octubre/199X_

 _¿Crees en la reencarnación?_

 _Yo no._

 _Pero siento que ya te he conocido y me he enamorado locamente de ti otra vez. Que esta obsesión que tengo por ti es normal y es por algo que viene de otra vida._

 _¿Recuerdas ese día en el que nos quedamos juntos en la biblioteca?_

 _Tú leías un libro de poesía y yo sólo estaba en ese lugar para admirar tu belleza de lejos. ¡Carajo! Me siento un maldito acosador de mierda, sin embargo no puedo evitarlo._

 _Si no logro verte una vez, me siento como si estuviese en abstinencia, porque tú eres como mi maldita droga._

...

— ¿Quien eres tú? — soltó esa pregunta al aire la oficial mientras dejaba el diario a un lado de ella.

Llevaba días leyendo ese libro y aun no lograba saber el nombre del dueño. Por alguna razón tenia mucha ganas de descubrir quien era él. Las horas pasaban lentamente y por su trabajo no podía leer tanto como quisiera, sólo en sus tiempos libres y cuando estaba en casa.

En algunas extrañas ocasiones se sentía tan identificada con la mujer de la cual él estaba enamorado.

...

 _09/Octubre/199X_

 _Estoy jodidamente enfermo de ti._

 _Soy hombre y no puedo estar en abstinencia sexual. Te deseó tanto, pero dos cosas me lo impiden;_

 _Uno: Eres menor de edad._

 _Apenas tienes unos prematuros quince años. Y se podría decir que te gano por un poco más de cinco años._

 _¿Como fue que nos conocimos?_

 _Eso te lo diré en otra hoja._

 _Dos: Tú no piensas en mi._

 _Apenas reconoces mi existencia._

 _Dices que es imposible estar conmigo. Piensas que yo nunca me fijaría en una mujer como tú._

 _Hinata, tú eres exactamente lo uquequiero y deseo en este putrefacto mundo de mierda._

 _Tenerte entre mis sucias manos y hacerte gemir de placer una y otra vez hasta que tu dulce voz se pierda, son algunos de los más sanos pensamientos que tengo por ti._

 _Por ello, tengo que liberar mi frustración sexual con otras para no hacerte daño. Si supieras los retorcidos, sucios, desagradables y pervertidos pensamientos que tengo cada vez que te veo... Siento que me tendrías mucho miedo de m_ i.

...

Se sorprendió al leer la reciente hoja, esa persona estaba enamorada de una adolescentes y calculando a lo que estaba escrito en el diario.

Hasta ahora sólo sabia que era un hombre y tenía un poco más de veinte años.

Podía lograr imaginarse un poco, pero aun había muchos datos que necesitaba como; su color de cabello, piel, ojos, su altura, y más Entonces una pregunta surgió en su mente; «¿ _Cómo seria su rostro_?» Según lo que leía, el se mostraba como alguien tan atractivo que ni la tal " _Hinata_ " se consideraba atractiva para él.

Y al parecer le llovían mujeres, tantas como para desecharlas como pañuelos.

Y por alguna razón, eso le molesto.

...

 _10/Octubre/199X_

 _¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre la reencarnación?_

 _Estoy empezando a creer que es cierto, o solo son mis estúpidas divagaciones por las drogas..._

 _En uno de mis sueños te ví, pero ambos vestíamos unas ridículas ropas como si fuésemos ninjas._

 _Aun seguías igual majestuosa que siempre, pero... Tú estabas con otro._

 _Las sonrisas, sonrojos y caricias que deberían de ser mías, se las estas dando a aquel rubio bastardo de mierda._

 _Quiero matarlo, quiero matarte, quiero matarlos._

 _Sentía como si en mis venas corriera lava en vez de sangre. Mis ojos se tornaron rojos de odio y cólera, porque se supone que tu eres mía, Hinata. Mía y de nadie más._

 _Solamente mía._

 _A veces pienso que es mejor matarte con mis propias manos antes de que alguien osé poner sus manos en ti, o que hagas lo mismo que en mi sueño; enamorarte de alguien que no soy yo._

...

...

 _Continuará_.

...

...

De la nada me levante y me dije: ¿Y si lo relacionó con el One-Shot de Monster de "One-Shot's SasuHina"?

Y eso fue lo que salio.

Espero su hermoso voto y comentario. ⭐ (exclusivo en wattpad(?)

¿Cuantos se dieron cuenta de que lo relacione con el one-shot de Monster?

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo: H** IBI

¡Los personajes de **Naruto** son de **Masashi Kishimoto**!

— Diálogos —

« _Pensamientos_ »

 _Narración de Sasuke._

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

...

 **Capitulo 3**

...

21/Octubre/199X

 _Creo que cada día estoy perdiendo la poca cordura que le queda. O tal vez ya no me queda nada. ¿Sabes? No puedo evitar volverme loco cada vez que se trata de ti. Y mucho menos cuando otros hombres hablan sobre tocarte o hacerte suya._

 _Ya lo he dicho muchas veces; Tu eres mía._

 _Mi obsesión por ti sólo va en aumento. Ahora con mirarte, hacer contacto visual o tenerte a pocos metros y centímetros de mi, hace que comience a fantasear de una manera que te horrorizaría._

 _Hoy imagine que te cogía fuertemente delante de todos tus amigos. Tu rostro empapado en sudor y distorsionado por placer y vergüenza era simplemente exquisito._

 _También tuve una erección mientras te observaba tomar agua. Pues imagine que lo que bebías era mi semen después de hacerme la mejor filiación de toda mi asquerosa vida con su pequeña y deliciosa boca._

 _¿Debería contarte mis otras fantasías?_

...

25/Octubre/19XX

 _Por alguna razón comenzaste a hablarme y eso me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo._

 _Tu comienzas a confiar en mi y en mi mente solo pienso en destrozarte. Eres tan dulce e ingenua, tal vez por eso quiero corromper tu cuerpo y mente._

 _«Solo confía en mi»_

 _Aunque esas palabras salieron de mi boca para ganarme tu confianza, solo son palabras vacías. Y al parecer tu crees ingenuamente en ellas, mientras me regalas una de tus dulces sonrisas._

 _Realmente quiero besar tus labios hasta que te sangren, saborearlos hasta que me canse, y eso nunca va a pasar. Porque nunca me voy a cansar de ti. No en este vida._

 _¿Debería de poner en marcha mi plan?_

...

A que se refería con comenzar su plan? ¿Que es lo que tenía planeado? ¿Acaso estaba apunto de descubrir algo importante sobre ellos dos? ¿Ese hombre iba a sucumbir ante sus delirios y fantasías? Esas y muchas más preguntas se formulaban en la mente de la oficial.

Tal vez si seguía leyendo, podían tener las respuestas que tanto quería y necesitaba.

...

31/Octubre/19XX

 _Tienes miedo._

 _Pero no de mí, eso lo sé. Tu me lo dijiste._

 _Me dijiste que un bastardo esta comenzado a acosarte y te ha seguido hasta tu casa. Llamadas y mensajes desconocidos llegan a tu hogar con mensajes para nada puros y sanos._

 _Lo que más te asustó fue encontrar la perilla de tu puerta cubierta en semen, y en ella un condón lleno de el._

 _Tienes miedo. Mucho miedo._

 _No sabes en quien confiar más que en mi. Me pides ayuda y consejos. Sólo puedo decirte que atraparé a a que hijo de puta que intenta hacerte daño._

 _Eso te tranquiliza y me abrazas. Por primera vez pude tocarte, sentir tu suavidad, tu olor. El cual me embriaga, me fascina y me vuelve loco. Es un aroma delicioso y delicado, uno que desee aspirar desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _Olías delicioso, tanto que me esforze por no tener un orgasmo en ese momento._

...

...

 _Continuará_

...

...

Pack de actualización de semana, hoy Lunes es el primero y mañana haber que sigue 💕

También les aviso que HIBI esta por llegar a su fin en unos dos o tres capítulos quizás, junto con un epílogo si se me antoja (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo: H** IBI

¡Los personajes de **Naruto** son de **Masashi Kishimoto**!

— Diálogos —

« _Pensamientos_ »

 _Narración de Sasuke._

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

...

 **Capitulo 3**

...

05/Noviembre/19XX

 _Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo._

 _Realmente no sabes cuánto de deseo, Hyūga Hinata._

...

Esa pagina fue un poco escalofriante para la policía. Pues fue el comienzo de cinco paginas más donde aquella palabra estaba escrita una y otra vez con mucha insistencia.

...

11/Noviembre/19XX

 _No sabes lo divertido que es el saber que no soy el único que esta enamorado de ti._

 _Aquel idiota que se dice ser uno de tus mejores amigos, esta obsesionado por ti. Pero nada se compara a mi locura._

 _Voy a utilizar a aquel bastardo para mi propio beneficio y lamentará el haberse fijado en ti._

 _Sólo espera un poco más por mí, Hinata._

...

22/Noviembre/19XX

 _No puedo creer que realmente funcionó._

 _Aquel pequeño bastardo si que tenía la peor suerte del mundo._

 _Fue tan divertido y excitante ver tu rostro de desilusión al enterarte de que aquel mal nacido era el hijo de puta que te acosaba._

 _Se lo tiene muy bien merecido. Al igual que su muerte..._

 _Quiero ver tú expresión se miedo, asco y sufrimiento... De tan sólo imaginarlo tengo ganas de venirme._

...

25/Noviembre/19XX

 _Falta poco... Muy poco para tenerte entre mis manos._

...

29/Noviembre/19XX

 _¿Porqué? ¿Porqué? ¡¿Porqué lo hiciste, Hinata?!_

 _Eres una maldita puta hija de perra._

 _Voy romper cada uno de tus huesos, voy a morder cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y voy a matarte con mis propias manos mientras te penetro._

 _Voy a hacerte enloquecer tal y como tú lo hiciste conmigo._

 _Te lo juro, Hinata Hyūga._

...

...

 _Continuará_

...

...

Hola a todos.

Lamento haber tardado en actualizar...

Iba a traerles la última actualización del año, pero al día 23 de Diciembre, mi padre falleció.

He tenido esos minis ataques de depresión y les juro que quise abandonar por completo el fandom de Naruto. Pues estos fic's fueron los últimos que estaba escribiendo antes de que él falleciera.

Gracias a Dios, estoy mejor. Ya no tan depresiva y me entran de vez en cuando ganas de escribir, así que por eso me dieron ganas de actualizar.

 _(Si quieren leer más pronto mis actualización, les recomiendo que me sigan en wattpad donde les llegaran rápidamente las notificaciones de cualquier historia que sigan e incluso podemos interactuar. En wattpad público primero y después lo subo aquí en fanfiction. Este capítulo se publico hace dos días.)_

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	6. Chapter 6

**...**

 **Titulo** : HIBI

¡Los personajes de **Naruto** son de **Masashi Kishimoto**!

— Diálogos —

« _Pensamientos_ »

 _Narración de Sasuke._

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

...

 ** _Capitulo Final._**

...

3/Diciembre/19XX

 _¿Porqué aunque te odio tanto en este momento te sigo amando?_

 _Tengo tantas ganas de matarte. Tengo tantas ganas de perdonarte._

 _Nunca creí que fueras esa clase de mujer._

 _Tú eras mi ninfa. Tú eras mi consuelo. Tú eras lo que me mantenía cuerdo, creyendo que se puede vivir en este putrefacto mundo. Pero no es así._

 _Lograste lastimar a mi oscuro corazón más de lo esperado. Lograste destrozarme. Lograste hacerme un maldito asesino._

 _Sin embargo, aun así te sigo amando. ¿Qué tan retorcido he de ser? ¿Qué tan retorcido es tú corazón para aceptarme?_

...

La respiración de la oficial de policía estaba acelerada y algo emocionada. Eso significaba que un asesinato estaba detrás de todo ello.

Quiso continuar leyendo, pero las páginas estaban en blanco. La fecha estaba escrita en cada una de ellas y y se veían pequeñas manchas de tinta, dónde aquel hombre había tocado aquella hoja con la punta de la pluma, mas nunca la movió.

Más de treinta páginas estaban en total blancura. Sin letras, fecha, sin palabras, sin nada. Logrando llegar casi hasta el final, donde nuevamente aquella fina y retorcida escritura estaban plasmadas en el diario.

...

27/Marzo/ 19XX

 _Lo siento_.

...

Esas palabras eran las únicas plasmadas. ¿Por que se disculpada? ¿De qué se disculpaba?

No tenía idea alguna, por lo que decidió darle vuelta a la página al sentir que había escrito en otra hoja.

...

3/Abril/19XX

 _No quise matarte._

...

7/Abril/19XX

 _¡DEJA DE MIRARME CON ESOS OJOS!_

...

12/Abril/19XX

 _Hinata, perdoname_...

...

Ese era el texto de la penúltima hoja fe aquel diario. Sintiendo cómo su piel se erizaba y su respiración se aceleraba al igual que su ritmo cardíaco, por leer el final de aquel diario.

...

15/Abril/19XX

 _Te amo._

 _—Sasuke Uchiha._

 _..._

...

 **Fin**

...

...

A que esa no se la esperaban. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **By;A** kira **F** ullbuster.


End file.
